Unite
by S.p.O.d
Summary: The Teen Titans finally get sick of each other east and west. So they break up and go their separate ways. 15 years pass with out them talking to each other and during those long years Slade took over Jump city. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Teen Titans fanfic but I'm no amateur if you like inuyasha you can read my Inuyasha fanfic secret. I hope you like it. Each chapter I'm going to introduce a kid.

Dedication: this is dedicated to I see pretty colors because she love Teen Titans so much I decided to write a story for her. I hope you like it I.S.P.C !

Disclaimer- do you really think I own the Teen Titans sit back and ask your self that if you don't figure it out I'll tell you, I don't own the frickin Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans finally get sick of each other east and west. So they break up and go their separate ways. 15 years pass with out them talking to each other and during those long years Slade took over Jump city. Now it's up to their children to save the day but can they with out their parents help read and find out.

Warning: don't worry it this has lots of Starfire and Robin fluff it's starts in the next chapter so just bare with me here.

Unite the quest of the mini Titans

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter one

Crow Morph

It was a rainy day and the Titans just got back from a mission with Slade which they had yet to defeat. Lately everyone in the tower weren't so cheery to each other, it had been this way ever since Starfire found out she was pregnant and starting having mood swings. The funny thing was she was only 3months. Starfire and Robin had gotten together a year ago on Starfire's 16th birthday and were happy ever since, Raven and Beast Boy had gotten together long ago but kept it secret, and last but not least Cyborg had always been with Bee they just never announced it. Everyone was exhausted and it only took Beast Boy dropping a glass to start up their fighting once more.

"B.B. you idiot can't you even hold a glass!" Cyborg yelled angrily, Beast Boy looked offended before getting angry himself. Before he could yell at Cyborg himself Raven interrupted.

"He just dropped a glass you trash can no need to get all up tight just because your mad about something that has nothing to do with him"Raven said calmly while giving her best glare, Cyborg just folded him arms not scared of her one bit.

"Who you calling a trash can you creepy bitch!"Cyborg yelled, Beast Boy was now pissed no one talked to his girlfriend like that.

"Do you dare call her that just because you're a piece of out dated junk doesn't mean you can get all anal because you having a bad day, I'm sick of yourshit tin man"Beast Boy said getting all in Cyborg's face now. During the years Beast Boy grew to be a little bit taller than Cyborg by an inch or two.

"Would you guys just shut up! And stop being immature I can't take this anymore I'm sick of you guys Starfire and I are leaving I don't think our child should grow up in such a bad environment!"Robin yelled storming off to Starfire and his room, when they got together they instantly moved into Robin's room. Starfire wobbled after him. Beast Boy watched them leave beyond shocked, Raven sigh, and Cyborg stared after them also.

"I'm out also"Cyborg said sternly and also left to his room, Raven looked at Beast Boy who was still looking at the hall Starfire and Robin left through to their room.

"Come on Raven there's no use in staying in here too"Beast Boy said as he grabbed her hand and they left off to their room. Starfire and Robin were the first to leave they took a cab to where ever, Cyborg was the second to leave and he took the T-car, and Raven and Beast Boy also took a cab. A year after Titans west broke up Titans east broke too but that was 15 years ago.

Raven sighed it was indeed 15 years ago since she last saw her friends and teammates, she found the little fight they had was stupid and immature but her pride was the only thing that kept her from apologizing. She sat a two cups of herbal tea on her black and red Chinese style table.

"Crow come down now your tea is ready"Raven called not raising her voice at all, a girl around the age of 14 with Dark lavender purple elbow length hair and emerald green eyes came down the stairs slowly. Raven couldn't help but let a small smile slip on her features. The girl wore a long blue cape that used to be Raven's with a black short thigh length dress with splits that stopped at her hip and black combat boots. She was almost a mirror image of Raven but when she made certain face she looked exactly like Beast Boy.

"Thank you mother"Crow said quietly as she sipped some of her herbal tea her mother made, Raven nodded as she drank away her herbal tea. It was quiet for a while before Crow spoke up. "Mother I was wondering if I could go visit someone" Crow asked quietly she was afraid to disturb her mother during tea time she had done it once before and it wasn't pretty but she had to know. Raven lifted her gaze to Crow's emerald eyes.

"Who would you like to visit and where?" Raven asked after all these years her voice remained the same. Crow gulped she didn't know what to tell her mother unless...

"I would like to visit Chicecha in New York, she going to visit her aunt their and I would like to go wit her"Crow explained truthfully, Raven nodded taking in all the information.

"Ok but when are you leaving?" Raven asked, Crow gulped again her mother was probably going to be mad after she tells her this.

"Today I'm sorry mother I waited this long to tell you"Crow said looking down into the green herbal tea. Raven just smiled before she answered.

"It's ok you better get packing I'll tell your father when he gets home, call me when you get their understood"Raven said calmly, Crow nodded and ran up the stairs and to her room. Raven smiled once more. _I know what your up to my dear Crow if you've forgotten I can read minds, but good luck my darling. Since my prides holding me back you can do what I won't allow my self to do._

Crow hurriedly packed her belongings in her black duffle bag the grey hound would be leaving soon so she'd have to hurry. Chicecha wasn't really in New York truth be told she called her aunt a few days ago saying they needed a place to stay while they searched to someone. So they brought the Grey hound bus ticket only yesterday and what she told her mother wasn't really a lie she and chicecha were just going to New York together. When she was finished she ran down the stair to find her mother gone but money was in her place , she quickly took the money and was off. The grey hound bus station wasn't far from her house so she was able to walk. When she made it their she found her best friend Chicecha Switz, Chicecha the blonde hair and gray eyed polish kick bower. Though being best friends their style in clothes were way off for Chicecha preferred the lay back look over the gothic look over her best friend with her blue denim jeans and grey t-shirt.

"So you told your mom exactly what we rehearsed?"Chicecha asked her voice sounded as if she had a cold all the time. Crow grimaced remembering her conversation with her mother earlier.

"Yeah I did so do we have to catch a cab when we get their?"Crow asked Chicecha just nodded. An comfortable silence passed till the grey hound arrived 15 minutes later.

Crow sighed she was bored and Chicecha was sleeping so all she had to do was look out the stupid window at least it was raining. She watched as the scenery passed her by as they rode away from her beloved Baltimore she was going to miss visiting the aquarium while she was gone on her mission. What she really was setting out to do was searching for all the titans west team and if they had children she was going to try and get them to help her get their parents back together. Hours passed before the grey hound finally arrived in New York city Manhattan. She woke Chicecha so they could be on their way to her aunts house.

"So your telling me your aunt lives in the holiday inn hotel?"Crow said in her usual monotone voice. Chicecha just nodded. When they entered Chicecha immediately went over to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the boy at the front desk was around their age with gelled back brown hair and green eyes, he seemed to take interest in Chicecha.

"Yes you may, I'm Chicecha Switz and I need to know what room Morgan Switz is in, Here's my id"Chicecha said as she passed the good looking boy her id, he checked it and nodded. It was a while before he found the room number and when he did they quickly left to her aunt's room. "It's a little bit further Crow don't worry" Chicecha said still looking for the room they had long gotten off of the elevator. Crow just nodded she wasn't big on talking only when she needed to ask a question. Finally they reached room 728. Chicecha slipped the key through the key slot and they entered. The suite was wondrous with the royal blue carpet, blue and gold pastel walls, the curtains were also royal blue but velvet with golden flower embroidery. The coffee table was a creamy gold along with the couches. In all the suite was marvelous and Chicecha and Crow loved it already.

"It's marvelous don't ya think Crow, my aunt Morgan is probably at work so what do you want to do"Chicecha asked Crow who sat on the couch with her duffle bag.

" I'm going to call my mother I promised, but after that we get down to business"Crow said as she picked up the Royal blue phone and began dialing her number.

Raven sighed when Beast Boy entered the house, he wasn't going to like the news she had about Crow. He then entered the dining room and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Rae where's Crow, it's about time for her lessons"Beast boy said looking around for his daughter. Raven sighed yet again she was never going to hear the end of this.

"Went to New York to visit Chicecha"Raven closed her eyes and waited for Beast boy to erupt. It was silent for a while before the volcano finally erupted.

"DUDE! Why didn't you call me things like that are important RAE!"Beast boy shouted angry with Raven, Raven winced he was so loud sometime ok all the time but still not in her ear. She knew this was going to happen but she just couldn't let this chance slip. "You know more than I do how dangerous it is out there Raven what if she gets hurt"Beast boy said as she sat down in the chair next to her. Raven looked at him and smiled he such a over protective father it was sweet really.

"B.B. it's alright she has her powers their fully developed and she's 14 now it's time we give her some trust"Raven said as she put her hand on her husband's shoulder. Beast boy looked at her and nodded.

"Your right Rae did you tell her to call when she gets there"Beast boy asked as he took her hand in his. Raven nodded taking in the changes of her husband he let his hair grow out to his neck and he now had muscles with his lean build thanks to working out everyday. Just then the phone rang and Beast boy dived for it. "Hello Crow!" Beast boy yelled into the phone, Crow winced on the other line.

"Yes dad it's me I'm just calling to tell you guys that I've arrived at Chicecha's aunts place, I'll see you in a month"Crow said quickly and hung up before her father could say more. Beast boy's eye brows furrowed before it clicked.

"HEY WAIT CROW! Rae she hung up on me!"Beast boy looked bewildered and Raven snickered her daughter sure was a character. "RAVEN SHE HUNG UP ON ME! Again"Beast boy said as he sulked in his chair, Raven just shook her head and went to meditate in the basement.

Crow sighed her father was probably freaking out again she did hang up on him, but why should she worry now she wouldn't have to worry about him for a month now. And no training! Crow glanced over at Chicecha who was staring at the ceiling intently. "So you hung up on your father again bad girl"Chicecha said unenthusiastically, she was used to Crows's behavior by now 6 years of friendship would so that.

"Yes I did now let's get down to business like I said, ok get the phone book and help me look up the name Greyson that's the last name of one of her teammates that live around here I looked it up on the internet"Crow said as she began looking through the other phone book. Chicecha nodded and grabbed the other phone book on the coffee table. It took them a half an hour to find the right Greyson and it was of course Crow who found it.

"I found it they live in Catskill mountain we should go tomorrow are you up for it?"Crow asked Chicecha who lay sprawled out on the love seat.

"Yeah but how are we going to found out if they have children or not?"Chicecha asked lazily from the love seat. Crow sat back in the couch she was seated on and thought how was she going to find out if they had children or not. Then an idea popped in her head.

"I got it"Crow said as she once again picked up the royal blue phone and dialed the number listed in the phone book, a woman picked up. "Yes this is the neighbor hood watch and I was wondering if you had any child and if you do their names please"Crow said trying to make her voice sound more mature. Starfire furrowed her brows this sounded weird but then shrugged it off.

"Ah yes I do have children and their names are Moonfire and Feather. Moonfire's the oldest and Feather's the youngest why do you need this information?"Starfire asked highly suspicious now this didn't sound like the neighbor hood watch to her. Crow held her breath she was probably catching on by now but she had one more trick up her sleeve.

"Oh I'm doing this with everyone around your neighbor hood just to make sure nobody moved well thank you for the information good bye ma'am"Crow hung up quickly before she could question her further. Chicecha on the other hand was trying to hold in her laughter but to no a veil and began laughing just after Crow hung up. "Ok Chicecha tomorrow we go there and ask for Moonfire's help alright we'll go around noon tomorrow"Crow said as she walked to the bathroom leaving Chicecha in a daze.

Ok that it in the next chapter Crow gets the surprise of her life when they go to Catskills to meet Moonfire. Well tell me what you think. Until next chapter S.p.O.d.


	2. Chapter 2

hey spod here well i'm deleting this story seeing how i have no reviews, so yeah you guys don't ever get to see crow freak out! well who cares later


End file.
